Often, when painting the interior or exterior of a house, a person may use multiple colors including different colors for each room and different colors for wood trimmings around doorways, windows and on molding. Upon completion of painting a room or area within the interior or on the exterior of a house or building with a particular color, the person is typically left with at least one partially filled can of left over paint. Typically, persons with such left over paint, reseal the partially used paint container and store the left over paint in this container. Alternatively, the user may transfer the paint to another container for storage.
Often these partially used cans of paint are stored on the floor or on shelves in basements, garages, closets and cabinets. They may often also be stacked. One problem which exists with this manner of storage is convenience and maneuverability. Unsightly partially filled paint cans can clutter up valuable storage space. Moreover, if stacked, it is often difficult and/or time consuming to move every can in order to find a particular color of paint and then restack the remaining partially filled cans. Additionally, if the user needs to use some of the left over paint, the paint must be transferred to a different container and manually mixed before the paint is ready for use.
Another problem which exists with stored partially used cans of paint is that it is difficult to reseal the lid on the paint can properly. This can potentially lead to hazards such as the leakage of fumes through an improperly sealed lid and flammability when an improperly sealed can is stored in an area such as the garage, near a heater. Further, poorly sealed paint cans will also leak or spill paint when knocked over.